bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bon Voyage: The Foreign Lands Await!
It had been a week since Seireitou and Raian had their fight. Both put up their strongest attacks, and in the end, each lost something but also gained something similar: a new resolve. Seireitou had been training with his opponent from the Hell Tournament, Yukara, in learning the ancient Kawahiru teachings of Getsudō, as well as picking up a few new tricks as well. Being supplied with a vessel that would allow Seireitou to transverse the spiritual seas, Seireitou made plans for his departure for the land of Yāolù. *'Location:' Isla de Reliquum Footsteps could be heard down a long narrow hallway, in which a blue-haired man with royal purple robes was walking down. He soon entered a large conferance room, complete with a massive space for echo-effect, and a large silver round table located dead-center. The man took a seat at the largest of the five seats placed around the large table, and crossed his arms, as if waiting for others to arrive. Soon after, two men were walking down the very same hallway. The first was a black-grey haired man with a more formal attire than the previous man was walking alongside a tan-skin woman with long raven hair and golden accessories. Both took their respective seats, as the man from earlier spoke up. "Chancellor William, Queen Isis. Welcome to the World Court meeting." the man stated. "It is a pleasure, Emperor Sao Feng." William answered, as Isis then spoke in a very soft yet feminine voice. "Might I ask why you've brought us here, Sao Feng? And where are the other two?" she asked. "I'm afraid Aether's leader is being decided upon, and Yeshua was not invited because of bias." he explained. To this, William raised his eyebrown. "Bias?" Sao Feng's eyes were focused on William as he nodded. "It regards his son, Madara Kawahiru. My Militia has him apprehended on charges of possible rebellion." Sao Feng explained. Isis's eyes narrowed in disguist, "And this decision. Why were we not told of this prior? Such an action would involve the entire Reikai." she retorted. "Now now, Queen Isis. Sao Feng, please go on." William intervened. Sao Feng nodded, and cleared his throat. "Soul Society is gaining new forces and new powers at a suspicious rapid rate. As of recent, there have been three people who were able to defeat the enemy of the Reikai, Datara Kawahiru. A feat that had not been rivaled since Hazuma-sama's time." Sao Feng explained. "I find that Soul Society may be attempting to seige the position of ultimate superpower, and I am not about to allow those traitors to even have the chance." he continued. William and Isis remained silent, taking in all the logic in Sao Feng's reasoning. "What do you propose then... Sao Feng?" asked Isis. Sao Feng cupped his hands together, and closed his eyes as his answer widened the eyes of both respective rulers in shock. "Execution." Setting Sail *'Location:' Coast of Rukongai - 10,000 Miles off from Seireitei Seireitou was standing on the sandy coast of Rukongai, overlooking the sunrise reflecting on the wooden composure of his ship. The wind blew his hair all around, as his eyes narrowed due to the salt in the air. He was prepared to set sail, and awaited his teammates. Raian, above all others, was the one he was mostly interested in arriving. "Seireitou-san!" called out a man with scholarly brown hair, accompanied by a blonde man with an eery grin. Seireitou's attention was centered to the two newcomers, "Sorata? Norinaga? What're you two doin' here?" he asked. "Isn't it obvious? If you end up waging a war between the two nations, you're gonna get yourself in an assload of trouble. It'd be wise to be assisted by fellow Seijin in this. Besides..." he began. "Kamui is one of us. He's a Seijin too." he answered. Seireitou gave off a small smile, "Thank you... guys." he softly responded. A Senkaimon opened not too far from the shore. Guided by a hell butterfly was Raian Getsueikirite, who looked slightly older despite it only having been a week since Seireitou had last seen him. With him was a long haired Ichigo Kurosaki, a giant, muscular dog-like Shinigami with black and grey fur, and a beautiful woman whose race could not be discerned from sight, though she did carry a sword with her. "Sei-san. Nice to see you once more. What was the summons for?" Raian asked casually, leaving his group behind to join his friend. Seireitou looked at him comically, "Mod Squad much?" he thought to himself. "Raian, I see you've gotten pretty strong since our last fight." he smiled, walking over to meet his friend half-way. "Well, you should know why I've called you here. Hopefully now... we should be ready to get ourselves wrapped up in more trouble." he mused, chuckling alittle. Raian cocked his eye with a grin, "More trouble, say you? I'm in. I was getting bored in Karakura." he replied, signalling his comrades to join the two men on the coastline. "Well then, I guess we should set sail then? Eh Raian?" he smirked, as he flashed to the top of the bow of the ship in an instant. The two Seijin followed suit, awaiting for Raian's team to also board. Raian and his team boarded promptly. Doing so reminded him of the Hell Tournament, and the time spent with his Arrancar teammates. They had all died during the great war that had led to this time period. He wouldn't let this memory affect his mood, however, they had a job to do. He cracked his knuckles confidently, "Let's go then. Let's go save Kamui." *'Location:' Emerald City, Yāolù - Sapphire Tower, Ninth Dungeon Inside, was nothing but darkness surrounding the room. Kamui, upon being brought to Yāolù, and sentenced by Sao Feng for execution, was to remain here until the date of his execution; roughly a month from tonight. His lifeless purple eyes gently turned, looking at a shred of light emitting from a crack in the wall near him. He couldn't see much here, but noticed a small rat entering the entrance. There was nothing he could do here; his spiritual powers were sealed by several Kidō-like spells, and his Zanpakutō was confiscated in the throne room of the Emperor. Kamui was left alone here, but he was concerned about his brother. Did they kill him off? Was he kept in jail here as well? This was the only thought that kept him alive in this dreary place... "Seireitou..." *'Location:' Aboard the Ship - Rukongai Coast Seireitou's eyes widen instantly, as if he could have heard Kamui's voice. He shook his head alittle, as Raian approached him from behind. Seireitou nodded over to Sorata, as the latter went below to raise the sails as the wind began to pick up. "Raian... I have a feeling we will come across our destinies on this journey." he explained. Raian nodded as he looked out to sea, "I agree with you. But whatever it is we come across here, we mustn't forget who we are and what we stand for." he reminded his friend. "The only way we'll be able to help Kamui is if we play things safe and not go in guns blazing. Long story short, don't worry old friend. We'll get to him. Just as you helped me save my brother on many occasions, so will I help you save yours." he reassured Seireitou. Suddenly memories of his brother flooded back into his head. It was hard not to feel immensely sad; he knew how Seireitou felt, but he wouldn't say it. It wouldn't help either one of them if he did. Before long the feeling subsided and he breathed easy. As they set sail, Seireitou called them all inside the large dinner cabin. Inside, on a medium-sized wooden table was a large map depicting 'Soul Society' on the bottom right-side, with a landmass that was almost fifty times bigger than Soul Society on the map labeled as 'Yāolù'. "Alright, now. According to Yukara-san, Yāolù has a large militia on the seas known as their Navy. I believe Raian would have a better knowledge of that term, though. This won't be easy to navigate through... considering this sea is made of water that won't allow us to stand on it with reishi." he stated. "If their navy is anything like the ones in the human world, they'll be composed of hundreds of other ships which will attack ours if we aren't a welcome sight. The waters in this ocean drain reiatsu, so us personally fighting won't do much good. I'm sure their ships are guarded from Kidō, because that would be our next most obvious option. Basically, it's down to our individual Zanpakutō abilities, the capabilities of this ship, and our own cunning." Raian chimed in, causing his teammates to nod. Sorata then pointed to a section of the map. "What if we use Bakudō #26: Kyokko? On the entire ship? That may allow us to slip past the ships unseen." he stated. This time the dog-Shinigami, named Chūkin Komamura, spoke up, "Against an unorganized enemy, that would work, but here, we have a nation of Shinigami much like ourselves. They'll be prepared for that sort of deception and most likely have lookouts that are solely purposed with sensing Kidō out." he said in a deep voice. "He has a point. Perhaps.. we should just wing it. What say you guys?" Seireitou asked the others around the table. Raian, Hinata, and Ichigo, voiced their agreement. Followed by Chūkin's nod to signify that his teammates were in agreement. They then awaited Seireitou's teammates' agreement. Sorata didn't mention much, neither did Yū. Seireitou then nodded silently, "My only concern is that we have no clue as to the geographical layout of their structures and cities. How the hell are we gonna find Kamui in this place?" he pondered. "Well, if Kamui is in prison, they have to have every spell in the book on him to keep his level of reiatsu down and out of his control. They've also probably separated him from his sword, but I bet it's spirit knows where he is. Since they emit similar reiatsu, we'll try to sense for Kamui. The reiatsu we sense will likely by his zanpakutō. We'll find it, nab it and ask it where Kamui is. Geographical issues can be solved later." Raian explained. The New Arrival Seireitou's eyes narrowed, his hand to his chin, as he nodded. "That would work. In the end, I believe actually getting to Yāolù's coast will be much more difficult than actually finding Kamui." he stated. Suddenly, Seireitou remembered the things that Shōyō told him, about the Akirakyū, and Suzaku's possible involvement with them. He turned to Raian, "That would remind me, I-" he started, as the presence of a new arrival shocked each of the people in the cabin. Raian and Ichigo were the first to bust out the door, looking up to see a new person on the edge of the bow. The new arrival was sitting down with his legs slightly folded; one arm keeping him upright as he stared out into the vast reiatsu sea. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and faded military green cargo pants from the style found in the World of the Living. In his hands was a metal flask which seemed to be full of liquor. However this did not seem to deter the arrival, as his eyes were still calm and thoughtful. He glanced ever so slightly backwards at the noise coming from the door behind him, before returning his gaze to the sea and sky. Raian drew his white Zangetsu, "Tch..." he muttered as he sprung into action. "Figures we'd have an intruder." he thought, annoyed. With one swing of the giant cleaver blade, a purple blast encompassed the stranger and himself. As the blast disappated, it was clear all had not gone as Raian had planned. The stranger had taken his free hand and placed it between him and the white Zangetsu. It had blocked him from being sliced, and also managed to save him from the blast as well. He pushed lightly with his hand and sent the heavy blade, along with its wielder, backwards; knocking Raian off balance. Raian regained his balance and landed on the ship's deck with gracefulness. "Who are you?" he asked, keeping a firm grip on Zangetsu. At the slightest twitch, he would be ready. The ghost of a grin danced across the stranger's face at the cautiousness of Raian; but it was more in approval than in disdain. Where they were going, it was best to be on guard. The stranger turned so that one eye could view Raian, and then he spoke, "Just someone, like you, that's along for the ride." Did that mean he was an ally? The cloth wrapped around the tang of Zangetsu expanded and wrapped the blade. He looked back at the cabin where Seireitou was emerging, hoping to get an answer for who the man really was. Seireitou began to chuckle softly, clapping his hands softly. "Excellent enterance, Tetsuro-san." he commented, as he gave a narrow look to Raian. "Blast first, questions later?" Raian shrugged, "You can never be too sure about people now days. Especially where we're going." he countered with a smirk on his face. "True True." he smirked, as he faced Tetsuro. "I doubt Taka or Tenmu came with you?" he asked. Tetsuro smiled faintly at them, "Well it's not like that was my spiritual pressure you noticed." Having followed Tetsuro a teen shinigami with white hair walks up and keeps his eyes low not looking at the group of powerful shinigami before him. "uh hello everyone" Seireitou's eyes turned to the newcomer, as he smiled. "The gang's all here. Excellent." he stated, welcoming Taka into the group. He then turned to Raian, "Full sail ahead!" Entering Yāolù's Seas Raian nodded, and ordered the ship to commence it's movements again. The ship made a lurch and then began progressing forward, ever closer to the enemy's borders. Seireitou's eyes narrowed, "We're gettin' there soon, Kamui..." he said to himself as the ship began to move slower and slower. His eyes looked down, noting how the waves seem to start building all of a sudden. "Steady she goes..." Taka stood at the bow of the ship staring out to sea, he was amazed he was allowed to join this group of powerful shinigami all of which were former captains of the Gotei 13 and the leader was the cousin to his own teacher and whose powers exceeded his teachers and his own exponentially. "I hope i don't screw up this mission." He thought to himself. Raian went down to the cabin and called all of the others in. Then, with a low level Kidō he had invented, he summoned a holographic map in front of them showing Yāolù's shoreline surrounded by ships. "This is the hostile blockade. It's blocking all hopes of us entering Yāolù to save Kamui. This ship here," he said, pointing towards a large black ship towards the back, "...is their flagship. Meaning the Shinigami in charge of their fleet is there. We're just one ship, so on our own, we stand no chance against them. However, like I said, we still have our Zanpakutō, this ship's weapons, and our own minds as our advantages. Chances are, most of the Shinigami on these ships only have a Shikai, if that. The captain might have a Bankai, but then again, I don't know how Yāolù works militarily. While the rest of us fight, one of us with the best protective abilities need to stay behind and protect the ship from attack. I'm not talking about Kidō either. It needs to be a Zanpakutō power. The rest of us will split up into groups. The weaker ones will target the frigates on the edge of the blockade. The rest of us should target the capital ships, while Sei and I take the flagship. Try not to allow them to send word back to the mainland. If the leaders of this land catch wind of our arrival, we're screwed once we make landfall." Raian explained, sounding incredibly knowledgeable; more so than he ever had before. "Are there any objections?" Taka looked at Raian and spoke. "We'll my zanpakutou isn't necessarily a defensive one, I do have my Susanoo ability and my Tsukyomi" He started to explain. "Susanoo creates a large impenetrable defense and Tsukyomi allows me to make myself and whatever I touch intangible for a time limit. If you want ill defend the ship" He finished second guessing his own power. "That would be fine, if no one else objects." Raian replied, looking around the room for approval. Tetsuro, who had been quietly looking at the hologram spoke at last, "Guerrilla warfare huh... its risky if Taka's defenses fail because we'll be spread out thin enough that it will be hard to regroup to defend our ship. But if we can make it work they'll also be spread thin enough that we can manage. I do want to suggest one change though. Raian, you and Sei both have spiritual pressures that can be noticed from miles away; if they notice the highest spiritual pressures are attacking the flagship, they might just forget about their own defense and just work on reinforcing it. In that case we end up a little too bunched up to make our guerrilla tactics effective, and we might end up slowed down enough that their navy will run Taka out of energy and then strand us by destroying our own craft." Tetsuro looked up to see eyes on him, waiting for him to tell them his solution. "I think our best bet is for Seireitou and Raian to attack the capital ships and draw their attention away from everyone else because of their extremely high spiritual pressure. Meanwhile, everyone else should either work on the frigates or the capital ships depending on what they think they can handle alone or grouped. I'll sneak onto the flagship and sabotage any comunication systems they have, and then systematically kill everyone throughout the ship and commandeer it, or falling short of that, I just blow the thing to hell and send it to the bottom of the sea. Seireitou thought over Raian's plan, nodding with every part he reviewed in his mind. He looked over to Tetsuro, "You hold a good point, but the thing is, I doubt they will have enough time. It's as you've said, we're the strongest spiritual pressures together. We'll probably beat them down before they have a chance. Plus, if they do attempt to reinforce their center, the ends will be vulnerable to attack anyways. In any way, we'll still have the upper hand." he replied softly. He then turned to face Raian. "That will work out fine. Only thing is, I believe that if Taka will stay behind, he also needs to pilot the ship. The timing will be difficult, but we won't have a chance to practice it, so we'll have to try and see how it goes. Once Raian and I take down the main admiral of the fleet, we'll all reach the ship." he stated. "We will make the promise now. We will return back here alive." he declared, placing his hand out in the middle, waiting for the others to follow suit. Raian and his teammates placed their hands in with Seireitou, "Agreed. Let's give 'em hell." he replied to Seireitou and to Tetsuro. Taka places his hand with Raians and Seireitou's. "I'll try my best" The boat soon approached within a mile of the blockade. Taka got in position, Tetsuro along with Ichigo and Hinata went along with Yū and Chūkin, and Sorata was to go solo. Seireitou and Raian stood at the bow, preparing to jump off for the middle ship. "Operation Infiltration. Is a Go." he stated. Deadlock! Infiltrating the Navy Ships Raian nodded...and launched himself forward, unsheathing Zangetsu. "Good luck...Ichigo.." he silently prayed. His speed then took an incredible increase as he plowed for the middle ship. Slowly, he glanced behind him to make sure Seireitou was having no trouble. Seireitou had followed his motion, using a silent Danku spell to guide his movement as it cracked with every new step he took on it. Using his Seijin telepathy, "Raian, don't dawdle. We'll move in, in parallel runs, and strike the heart of the ship." he sent, jumping off with great force from his Danku, plowing for the middle ship with Raian. Both collided with the ship's hull, causing a massive explosion that ripped through the silent skies. Raian cut down the minor sailors that ran to kill him and made his way for the deck. Seireitou stayed behind for a moment, noticing the defeated sailors on the ground. None of them were carrying swords, making him wonder if this really was the main ship. If so, the sailors would have atleast held some form of weapon. Nonetheless, he went after Raian with his quick speed. "Raian.. don't do anything without thinking..." Raian waited for Seireitou in the lower hallway. The place seemed deserted; an oddity for a capital ship. "Hey Sei, check this out." he shouted from below the deck. Seireitou ignored the staircase going down toward the floor below, jumping to where Raian was located. "You called?" he answered, looking over to Raian, though noting the silence in the hallway. "This place is way too empty for a ship. If the admiral is here, than he is certainly not well guarded." Raian informed Seireitou. With a soft nod, Seireitou gently tapped the edge of his Zanpakutō's hilt. "Raian... down the hallway... there's a high level of power..." he stated softly. Raian continued down the hallway, feeling along the sides of the walls as the light dimmed, hoping to find the admiral and end this battle ASAP. Seireitou followed silently behind Raian, aiming to provide back-up, though he doubted Raian would need it. Raian was the first to enter the room, where a man wearing black armor stood at the center of the room. "Well, looks like we have a few rats." he mused, causing Seireitou's eyes to narrow. "His spiritual power... it's much stronger than an average Captain... that's for sure..." Raian twirled his blade around by the cloth, "This is a hijacking. If you feel the need to attack us, go ahead, though against the two of us together, you don't stand much of a chance." Raian announced, not truly being arrogant, as much as he was trying to draw the captain into a rash attack. The Captain roared with laugher, taking out a large Zanbatō from inside his armor. "It'll be the final mistake you make, you terrorist." he declared, swinging his blade down as a massive and focused orb of blue spiritual power exitted the blade, plowing at high speeds for Raian and Seireitou. Raian prepared his counter measure, "Getsuga Tenshō!" he roared. The resulting explosion blew a hole in the side of the ship. The first to utilize the opening was the Captain, jumping out the hole and heading for the top of the ship. Seireitou's arm was up near his face, blocking his eyes from the smoke. "Oi! Raian! You're gonna get us sent to Davy Jone's locker if this keeps up!" he called out. "That's all this **** sword can do is blast things!" Raian comically retorted. "How 'bout some help from your blade, eh?" he asked as he leaped out of the opening to pursue the Captain. Seireitou sighed softly, facepalming as he drew Hanullim from his sheath, following the two combatants out the ship's hull. The Captain landed at the top of the ship, smirking softly as he threw the weapon from earlier into the water below. Raian closed his eyes and tried to think clearly. Had he grown that rash since losing his powers? He silently focused on Zangetsu and could soon hear the spirit's voice, "Here again for more power?" he asked. "At least you talk to me. Come to think of it, you once had Hollow powers, right? Excellent...then you won't mind...this new addition..!" the spirit declared. Raian then opened his eyes and slid his hand over his face, "My inner hollow is gone though, Zangetsu. Gone with my old powers." The image of Zangetsu appeared in Raian's mind as the latter watched the Captain closely. Suddenly a very different voice rang out, "Yer that friend of Ichigo's, aren't ya?" it said. "You two share the same soul! Draw on each other's powers! I guess I'll lend you a helping hand...this time." With that, reiatsu burst from Raian's hand, which was still over his face, surprising the Captain and even himself. A black mask with two thick white stripes covered his face now. When he breath out, it was with a dual voice. He faced the Captain, and was gone... He reappeared moment's later, having severed the location where the Captain was standing, causing him to plummet to the deck. Surprised by the change in his opponent's power, the Admiral fell toward the front of the battleship, but quickly got back to his feet. "What kind of mask was that... it definately felt like the chi of an Empty." (Note: An Empty is the term given to Hollows in Yāolù) The Admiral clapped his hands together, as water from outside the ship began to stream up into the sky, and surrounded his body. "I will have to use this technique... even if they are merely in-honorable Terrorists." Raian wasn't about to allow this to happen. He used Getsuga Tenshō, which, combine with his mask, made for a very powerful explosion that dissipated the summoned water. To Raian's surprise, as the water began to dissipate, the Admiral was covered in a blue armor made of the reiatsu-sucking water. "I am known as Admiral Kim. Address your name, terrorist!" he declared, just as Seireitou finally got to the top of the bow, side-by-side with Raian. The blade of Hanullim was gold, signifying that it was in Shikai. Raian shifted positions and thought about how he'd answer. "I'm simply known as the Grim Reaper. I don't bother telling my true name to a nation of kidnappers." he snarled in a Hollowfied voice. Seireitou smirked, "Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny." he comically muttered, rolling his eyes, as Admiral Kim pointed his fists toward Raian. "I shall be punished by our God for such use of this technique..." he pondered, as the water levels began to shift underneath the boat, causing waves to crash against the hull of the ship's bow. with Getsuga energy flowing off the blade.]] Raian activated his Bankai in a burst, causing his spiritual power to vanish from their senses. His shrunk sword down to a daitō with a white blade instead of a black one like Ichigo's. The cross guard had four prongs expanding out larger from its previous position, in the shape of the manji is now abstract stick-like in appearance. Raian now wore a white glove on his right hand that the sword appears to be attached to and the chain at the base of the hilt extended extensively and wrapped up the length of his now sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down. In addition to his sword, Raian's robe had been replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white shikakushō with black lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. White energy crackled along the length of the blade. "White...Getsuga energy..?" he pondered, "What's up with my Zangetsu?" The Other Battle Tetsuro had realized something was wrong after noticing that the capital ships were full of many more men than there should be. He arrived quickly at the conclusion that Raian and Sei had been locked into combat aboard the ship by a lone admiral, while his forces that would have likely been all lost to the Raian and Sei if they had stayed, were making the other group's lives harder throughout the rest of the Navy. Surely they could take them all down, but it would likely take too much time and energy; even though Tetsuro had already taken out a majority of a capital ship's crew with quick movement that wasn't detected. He was quickly moving through the hallways to the communication room of the capital ship. He didn't have the time to beat them all, so he was going to have to use a different tactic. Slipping into the room through the shadows, he knocked out the room's operators and quickly slipped into one of their uniforms. It was a little baggy, but would have to do. Tetsuro looked through all the messages and after finding the brushes used to create these messages, he sat down and got to work... A few minutes later Tetsuro was calmly walking towards teh bridge, with enough urgency in his movements to prevent anyone from talking to him. Once there he walke dto the captain, stood military straight and sharply with enough uncertainty in his voice to make it sound like he didn't understand what was on the note either. "Sir, you need to see this message." The captain took the note and read it. After looking it over he gave a crisp nod and waved him away. Tetsuro exited and slowly walked back towards the communications room quickly all troops, the captain included, were heading towards the boarding boats to respond to the order they had recieved to reinforce the flagship. Tetsuro smiled; they had believed it because he had managed to copy the admiral's seal he had found on other messages. After the troops were off, Tetsuro quickly ran through the entire ship, taking out everyone he found and then disposing of their bodies by dumping them into the sea. He now had control of an entire capital ship and all its weap[onry. Still, one ship against a fleet wasn't going to be enough. Tetsuro considered what he could do now. His options were limited unless... Tetsuro wasn't a telepath, but perhaps a Seijin master would be keeping up with the thoughts of those around him; if that didn't work he could always run and get him, though it would take more time. With and urgency to his thoughts, he began asking in his mind for Sorata to meet him at the captial ship he had taken over. Sorata had been listening, and arrived upon the tower of the ship Tetsuro had taken over. "Yo. You called?" he answered. Tetsuro smiled slightly before asking, "How good are you at kido or telekinetic barriers?" Final Minutes: Raian vs Admiral Kim Admiral Kim's eyes widened as he grew angry with the new appearance that Raian exhibited. "You... You... You...!" roared inside his head as he charged at Raian, the water he used as armor circling around his body. Seireitou's eyes narrowed, "White... Zangetsu..." came to mind as he witnessed this. Suddenly, Seireitou's attention turned to notice that their ship was approaching the decided location. "Raian! We're losing time!" he called out. "Don't worry." he shot back, "I'll end this in a single instant." With that, he charged at the incoming admiral and brought his sword back to attack. "I've never used this attack in Bankai, but it's all I've got..." he thought as white, flame like energy danced on his blade. "Meigetsu..!" he declared. To his surprise, a white energy circle formed under the admiral and a massive explosion ensued. One that rocked the nearby ships. Their ship neared the main battleship, as Raian jumped off toward the ship, as the battleship began to explode section by section due to Raian's Meigetsu. As the Admiral, bloody and damaged from the attack, looked up, only Seireitou stood among the concurring destruction. "Admiral Kim, was it? You shall remember this as the day you almost defeated Silver-Hairs Seireitou and Jakenkarishu Raian." he comically declared, swinging the hilt of Hanullim down on the man's neck, knocking him out as Seireitou flashed away, landing on his own ship with Raian. Raian showed a look of concern on his face, "Sei, can you take over steering the ship? I need to go into the deck and preform Jinzen. Something isn't right. If you need something, you can interrupt." he said and began to head for the cabin. Seireitou gave a nod, as the others boarded the ship. "Ichigo-kun. Did something happen to your Zangetsu at all?" he asked. Ichigo looked down at his Shikai Zangetsu, "No, nothing really. My sword's been acting normal since I got it back." he replied, looking at Seireitou confused. "Hm..." he then turned to face Tetsuro. "Did you obtain any information of value?" he asked. As those two spoke, Sorata stepped down to the cabin, where Raian was. "I don't quite understand how Raian-kun could have such similar spirit energy with Ichigo-kun, even with the same Zanpakutō..." Using his telepathy as a distance, he was capable of looking into what Raian's mentality was going through at the moment. The loss of Raian's spiritual pressure would enable Sorata to do this without being figured out. Taka who was the only member of this not fighting steered the ship through the armada wreckage caused by his teammates he reaches a minor blockade and he knew what to do. "Ashes rise now and become my shield, Flames burn now and become my blade, Kurogitsune!" He called from the bridge and assumed his shikai form. "Tsukuyomi!" He said as he and the ship became like a ghost, passing through the blockade. As he started to see land he called Yu with Tentei Kura. "Were nearing the coast boss." Meanwhile, in the cabin, Raian came out of Jinzen and looked around, noticing Sorata, "Tell the others I'm going into the Dangai for a few minutes. I'll be back by the time we make landfall." he commanded. He then proceeded to open the Senkaimon and leap through. Several minutes later Raian reemerged, bursting from the portal he came from with little easy right onto the deck of the ship that was carrying his friends. Physically he looked different, though no one around could quite place why. He was still in Bankai, but his reiatsu seemed to have returned to the way it was before he lost his powers; nothing could be sensed from him. Nothing at all. "I think it's time that we made landfall." he declared to the group. "Kamui is waiting for us." Seireitou was in the cabin, apparently in the Jinzen state, his eyes clenching. "Hanullim... Why... Why won't he answer... Ever since then..." Memories of Kamui's arrest, and Datara's escape came rushing back through his mind. Suzaku and Shiori also came to his mind, remembering the pain felt in both of their loss; whether it was death, or hatred. Hanullim's powers were working, to some extent, but the spirit had refused to speak to Seireitou. "Hey! Everybody, we're approaching the coast!" called out Sorata, as Seireitou's eyes opened instantly. He stood up, unable to worry about this now, as he arrived to the bow of the ship; as did the others. Seireitou looked out into the horizen, "I'm coming... Kamui..." Raian's powers have further grown, while Seireitou continues to fall deeper into despair... What events entail for the group in this foreign land?!